


Selmers Crunchy Leaves

by Big_bunbun



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_bunbun/pseuds/Big_bunbun
Summary: A poem for the fall because this time of the year can be hard for recovery. But, that's the good thing about writing.





	Selmers Crunchy Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrushCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrushCrush/gifts).

Selmers cleared her throat and stood up, looking around the circle of the others in her group. She was told she should share more of her poetry and share it with the recovery group so, that's what she intended to do. 

I call this one "The truth in Crunchy Leaves"

Red, orange and gold.  
All crunchy under my feet.  
Each step a new sound,  
It reminds me of the life and death of everything in this town.  
Upon my hill,   
I watch people, like ghosts wandering in and out of shops and restaurants.   
They don't see me  
and that's okay.  
Because I'm watching them all and logging their stories into these poems.  
I guess this is okay,  
As okay, okay can be for now.   
Crunchy autumn leaves beneath my feet.  
I think I like the sound.   
It doesn't echo the way I was worried it might.  
It crunches quick under my boot and fades away  
A lot like the faces, of everyone in this town.  
But just like the leaves, they all come back and repeat the cycle.


End file.
